


I only looked at you

by Kalisca



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Cruise ship. </p><p>"This place is making me so horny." Kirk managed to say between kisses. </p><p>Spock chuckled. "You are always horny. Your state doesn't vary in specific locations." </p><p>"Aww, couldn't you be wrong for once?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only looked at you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 20th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was cruise ship (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> I've never been on a cruise ship before, so I don't really know what you're supposed to do there except hang out and get lazy under the sun (and bang, and that's mostly what happens in this fic).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

"Captain, I do not understand the logic behind this human entertainment, nor the reason I need to keep you company in this... trip," Spock said, looking around them. The wind was gently blowing on his black hair, disturbing its usual neat style.

Kirk chuckled at his First Officer's confusion. He took a swing of his beer, black sunglasses hiding his blue eyes.

"There's really no point in this trip, I already told you. It's an activity people do when they want to relax, to have a good time." He shifted in his seat. "We're on leave for a week, Spock, so try to relax, take a drink."

"A transportation leading nowhere, I really don't..."

"See the logic in that, I know, you just said it." He nudged his elbow. "Stop thinking for a week, okay? Enjoy yourself."

"I admit the temperature is ideal for Vulcans, as our metabolism is a few celsius above the humans'."

"Are you saying you're hotter than me?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, Jim. In the literaly direction of the term, however, that's another story."

"Ah, you just made a pun." Kirk raised his eyebrows in false surprise, before smirking, and Spock indulged him with a small smile. "And thank you, I guess, if this was a compliment."

Spock's smile widened. "I will order a cocktail then, perhaps could you help me choose one as you have more knowledge on the matter and know my food preferences."

"That I do" The captain winked, and Spock's cheeks took a slight green tint. He tried to hide it, but Jim saw his blush nonetheless. He chose not to tease him about it, knowing he'd get his chances later.

Attending a cruising tour hadn't been Kirk's first choice to spend time with Spock for their leave break. He'd usually hit the bars for one week, sleep with plenty of women, get drunk to help with the hangovers, etc. At the beginning of their 5-year mission though, Spock and him had finally confessed their feelings to each other and, not that he wanted to be cheesy or anything, Kirk hadn't felt the need to destroy himself with booze ever since. Spock could be an asshole sometimes, but frankly he was one too, and they were perfect together.

Also, the sex was amazing. Kirk always loved sex - hell, everyone knew that -, but there was something more when he was doing it with the Vulcan. Maybe it was their feelings for each other or how much they'd grow to know the other's needs so well, and how Kirk loved to break Spock's shell and make him beg for him to fuck him. Just thinking about it made him harden a bit. He threw a look around them, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. No one seemed to care about them, two men lost in the sea of sweaty people here to enjoy their money on this luxurious  **cruise ship**.

"What if I'd order you something sweet and we'd drink it back at our cabin, First Officer?" Kirk said, nudging him lightly with his foot under the table.

With the look he gave him, Spock easily understood. He nodded in agreement and watched with amusement in his eyes as the Captain called a waiter close to them. He got to taste a strawberry daiquiri, and he enjoyed it despite the fact it was supposedly a "girly drink" (Kirk's words). Jim snickered at him as he sucked on his blue straw, his eyes flickering between his lips warped around the plastic tube and his chest visible through the few opened buttons of his light button-up shirt. This was a sunny day, humid and especially hot for being on the ocean, but Kirk wouldn't complain if Spock was to expose a bit of skin for the rest of the week,

The Captain was only wearing a swimsuit, if he wanted to take a dip in the pool, but that hadn't been the case so far. He knew he was fit and getting a lot of glancing, but his own interest was Spock's tight ass moving left and right as they were heading back to their room. Once the door was closed, he grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him again the nearest wall, the drink forgotten on the coffee table. Their mouths met halfway, hungrily kissing. Spock tasted like strawberries.

"This place is making me so horny." Kirk managed to say between kisses.

Spock chuckled. "You are always horny. Your state doesn't vary in specific locations."

"Aww, couldn't you be wrong for once?" Jim swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, gently nibbling the side of his jaw. He let out a deep moan when Spock pressed his hand against his front, squeezing his dick through the swimwear, his other one grasping the short hair at the back of his head to bring their lips back together. Kirk quickly became dizzy with lust with the way Spock kept teasing him, his tongue ravishing his mouth. He realized he was humping his hand when the Vulcan's back hit soundly the wall, but he didn't seem to mind. He could take a lot more than that.

"C'mon." Jim took a step back to completely remove Spock's shirt, and did the same with his shorts. He wasn't wearing any underwear, as Kirk had expected. Blood pooled in his groin, making him hard and aching.

"Oh fuck." Spock's body was a sight to behold. He was perfect in Jim's mind; long, pale yet powerful limbs, narrow waist, long legs, and a big double ridged dick ready for him. Jim's mouth went dry, and despite his own need, dropped on his knees. Giving head wasn't something he was used to yet, but he loved doing it for Spock and his eagerness to make him scream was making up for his poor experience. He took him in his hand, blue eyes looking back and forth to watch his expression, and gently gave it a few strokes. His tongue wetted his lips before he warped them around his head.

Already self-lubricating liquid was leaking, and Jim collected some on his fingers. He continued to take more and more of Spock's dick while trailing his digits under it, where the skin was more sensitive because of the testicles hidden inside, to press one against his opening.

Spock only had the higher part of his back against the wall now, his back arched inwards so his lower body could be more accessible, a hip trapped in Jim's hand. He bit his lips to keep his moans as low as possible, gripping his hair once more but not pressing on, because Kirk just knew him so damn well. His girth was bigger than human averages, yet Jim no longer had problems to take it all in, again and again, while he prepared him. His tongue would occasionally lap the underside, a spot below his second glans, which would make him see stars.

At some point, Kirk could fit three of his fingers in Spock and decided he was ready enough. His own cock was ready to burst, still confined in the too tight swimwear, and his knees were killing him. He let go of Spock with a wet sound, making the other whimper.

"Give me a second. Get on the bed for me?"

"Mmm," was Spock's lazy response, still high on pleasure. He eventually did as he was asked, unfocused eyes following Jim as he removed his last piece of clothing. He climbed on the bed to settle between Spock's legs, and leaned down to kiss him, their cocks rubbing together. Self-lubricating liquid had leaked more and more from the Vulcan and had made a small pool on his flat stomach. Jim used some on his own dick, teasingly licking a corner of Spock's mouth. The Vulcan was using the three first digits of both hands to trail them on Kirk's torso, shoulders, neck, everywhere he could reach, brown eyes burning with a passion no languages could ever describe in words. Jim slid his hands under Spock's thighs to widen them.

After a bit of struggle, they put a pillow under his ass, and Jim kept his blue gaze on Spock's handsome face as he finally slammed in him. Spock took it all, his loud moan echoing in the room, his hands going up on Jim's shoulders to grip them hard.

"Do not restrain yourself. I want you to fuck me good, Jim." Spock purred against his lips, and Jim kissed him hard, leaving his mouth bruised and even more red.

He withdrew almost completely before slamming back inside, groaning. Spock was so tight, hugging his dick in such a good way Jim had to really focus not to come right then and to keep a certain rhythm. He looked down where their bodies were joined, his hips moving faster and faster. Spock was saying indistinguishable words, and it took him a moment to realize he was speaking Vulcan.

That happened sometimes, when he was so lost in pleasure he wouldn't control himself anymore. Jim simply leaned back down to catch his mouth and kiss him senseless, mutter sweet nothings and nibble pointed ears. He knew the Vulcan loved it all, with how vocal he had become, his hands lost in his hair. Their bodies were slick with sweat and other body liquids, Spock's cock stimulated with each of Jim's now frantic thrusts in him.

"Come for me, baby," Jim whispered, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach, and Spock did exactly so, moaning his name as bliss took over. His ass became tighter, spasming around him, and he was soon to come after a few hard thrusts.

Kirk grunted against Spock's chest, eyes closed. His limbs wouldn't budge, and he knew the Vulcan wouldn't mind. Indeed he wrapped tired arms around the blond's shoulders and lazily kissed the top of his sweaty head, not letting him go.

Maybe the crew would look at them funnily because of how loud they had been, but that'd been totally worth it, and to be honest, neither of them cared enough.

**The end**


End file.
